Zoe's Little Sweeties
by CorrieCarlaConnor
Summary: Zoe has been bringing her kids up ever since Sophie was 5 and Summer was 2 months old OC - Summer-Rose Sophie-May Will Zoe be able to watch over her sweeties now she is just lead consultant or will she struggle? Will her kids be able to forgive their dad's actions or will they shut him out forever?
1. Happy Birthday Sophie

_**Zoe's Little Sweeties**_

_**info on Zoe's Little Sweeties**_

_**Sophie-May Hanna**_

_**Age: 14**_

_**Eldest child of Zoe Hanna and Nick Jordan**_

_**Summer-Rose Hanna**_

_**Age: 9**_

_**Youngest child of Zoe Hanna and Nick Jordan**_

_**With being Clinical lead Zoe finds it hard to be good mother and a good doctor**_

_**So for the sake of her beloved kids she stepped down as clinical lead and handed the job over to Connie**_

_**Zoe is now finding it easy to keep track of her kids where abouts and what they get up to while she is at work**_

Zoe's Nightmare kids Chapter 1

Zoe POV:

Today my baby turns 14

Time flys so fast

I hope Summer doesn't grow this fast

END POV

"Happy Birthday Sophie-May, here you go" says Summer-Rose exitely handing her sister her present  
"Thanks Suro" openeing the present it was a Pauls Boutique handbag and matching purse

"How did you know i wanted this" she said givng her young sister a big cuddle

"Happy Birthday baby"

"Thanks mom" she said opening the 4 presents her mom handed her

"Aww thanks mom shes beautiful" she said as she opened a staff puppy

"Its my pleasure baby"

She had opened

A Pauls Boutique handbag and matching purse

A staff puppy she named Hanna

A pair of black glittery high heeled boots

A make-up kit

and a new dress for her birthday party later on

She was so lucky to have her birthday on a saturday

"I love you guys so much" Sophie-May said as they all ate their pancakes and syrup Zoe made them for breakfast

When they had finished they all got ready to go out

Sophie wore her new make up, her new dress and her new boots

She took Hanna with her

Zoe decided that she would take Sophie on a day trip to Holby Dungeons as a suprise (this is where her party was being held)

When thy got there Zoe unblind folded Sophie all 3 of them and Hanna walked into the dungeons where

Charlie, Tom, Sam, Connie and Grace stood

The one person Zoe hoped would show didn't

Sophie was disapointed her dad didn't show but she was happy that her moms good friends are there

Charlie had given her a £50 gift card for Next because he was her god father

Sam and Tom got her a new outfit from Topshop

Connie got her a Braclet with her birthstone and initials on it

and Grace got her a necklace that her mom helped her pick out

They all walked around the dungeons and had fun they took pictures and at the end of it all all of Sophie's friends ahd prepared a party for her

Sophie has collected mainly clothes and jewelry through the day and she had a good time but she still wondered why her dad didn't show or call her

That night Zoe, Sophie and Summer curled up on the sofa with some pop-corn and hot chocolate and they watched Maleficent

When the film had finished they went to bed but Sophie lay awake and aske herself over and over

Did my dad forget its my birthday?

Or

Did he just lose track of time?

The next morning Zoe called the girls down for breakfast and she noticed Sophie wasn't

talking that much

"Whats wrong Soph"  
"Dad forgot my birthday"

"Oh baby im sure he has a good excuse of not being there why dont we ring him later ay and see"  
"Ok thanks mom" 

After breakfast

Sophie is ringing her dad

ring ring . . . ring ring . . .

NO ANSWER

Sophie threw the phone down and stormed out of the house and she walked 2 miles to her dads house

Knock Knock

NO ANSWER

"DAD" She shouted

"He's not here" she whispered as she walked back home

_**where is Nick? **_

_**and Why has he done his to his own daughter?**_

_**ENJOY **_

_**XX**_


	2. Why?

_**CHAPTER 2 - WHY?**_

_Sophie returned home after looking for her father and she told her mom he wasn't home and he hasn't been seen by any one for the past 3 days_

_Zoe said "He is probably on holiday sweetie now go and get ready for gynastics" Sophie nodded and went to get ready_

_10 minutes later they was at the gym practising their stunts for regionals_

_Sophie and Summer had to stand at the top of the pyramid but Summer had to stand on Sophie and she was scared that she would fall_

_But Zoe reasurred her she would be fine and she wouldn't fall_

_After an hours practice the girls performed to their parents/guardians and left_

_Zoe took them to the hospital while she was on shift_

_The girls stayed in Zoe's and Connie's office while she worked and Sophie kept calling he dad until she got an answer_

_She eventually did_

_"Dad" she said exitedly_

_"Soph whats the matter"_  
_"You didnt come to my birthday yesterday and you as no where to be found"_  
_"It wasnt your birthday!"_

_"Yes it was You had forgotten I can't believe you I HATE YOU"_

_She cut the phone off in anger and began to cry and Summer cuddled her as she heard every word_

_"I love you Soph we dont need that nasty man in our lives" Summer said_

_"Thanks Suro"_

_"Your welcome"_

_Zoe walked in and saw her daughter with tears in her eyes and Summer filled her in_

_"Oh baby don't listen to him, at least you had a good time with us ay"_

_"Yh thanks mom we don't need him cause we have you"_


	3. I HATE YOU!

_**Chapter 3 - I HATE YOU!**_

_**caution - abuse is included in this chapter**_

Its Monday morning and Zoe has got the girls up for school

Sophie "Mom I don't want to go to school today i dont feel well"

"Well you look well to me, How about you go in and if you don't still feel well at break call me and i will pick you up"

"ok" sophie sighed and got ready

"Do you want a lift or are you walking Soph"  
"Walking thanks"

"What about you Summer-rose"

"Lift please"  
"BYE MOM LOVE YOU"

"Bye baby"

2 hours later

Sophie was lyinig in an alley, she didn't know why, Then she remembered a group of boys pushing her up against a wall and stabbing her in the side before legging it

"Oww" she said holding her side which was pouring with blood

"She grabbed her phone which thankfully was still there"

She was phoning her Mom

"Mom"

"Soph its not break yet your ment to be in lesson"

"Im not in school im in an alley i've been stabbed please help me"  
"Ok baby what alley are you in"

"Black bay park alley"  
"Alright Jeff and Dixie are on there way ok" 

20 minutes later

Dixie "This is Sophie-May Hanna 14 she had been stabbed in the left hand side bp 170 over 40 pulse 90"

Connie "Thanks Dixie, Can someone let Zoe know she is here please"

"Yeah" Robyn said

The office

"Zoe, Sophies here"  
"Thanks Robyn"

"Hey baby"

"Mom i don't like hospitals please get them off me"

"They are only trying to help you"

"I know but it hurts"

"Its gonna be ok sweetie"

30 minutes later Sophie is in surgery and Zoe has picked up Suityu from school

"Will she be ok mommy"

"Yes baby she will be just fine"

Another 20 minutes later Sophie is out and doing well

"How is she doing Connie"  
"She is fine, She will need to stay in over night"  
"Thanks Connie"

Sophies room

"How you doing baby" Zoe said

"Fine thanks mom"

"Thats good"

After 2 hours of talking Sophie fell asleep

So Zoe and Summer went home and packed some clothes for Sophie to come out of hospital in

The next morning Zoe kept Summer off school and they went to the hospital deciding to have something to eat from the hospital and waited for the police to finish talking to Sophie before they went in

"What did they say"

"They said that they have got the people who did this because they handed themselves in"  
"Well thats good i have got you somethings here"

"Thanks mom"

"We will go and get you something to eat and drink while you get changed"  
"Thanks again mom"

"No problem hun"

The caffeteria

Zoe picked up 3 sandwiches and 3 chocolate bars and asked for 1 tea 2 sugars and 2 milky coffees 2 sugars

"Hows Sophie" Maggie asked

"She is fine thanks Maggie"

"Thats good, Thats £4.20 please Dr Hanna"

"Keep the change"

After she has been discharged the girls go home and watch Maleficent when someone comes banging their door

"Nick" Zoe said

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME" Nick screamed

"What" Zoe said

"That Sophie was attacked"

"Because she didn't want me too"

"I DON'T CARE"

"Daddy calm down" Summer said sweetly

"NO SHUT UP YOU"

"I HATE YOU" Summer screamed

Nick walked over and beat the girl black and blue

_**Has Nick crossed the line?**_

_**What will his actions cause?**_


End file.
